gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Re: Vengeance - Dark Sonata
''Re: Vengeance - Dark Sonata ''is the sixth game in the Re: Vengeance ''series and serves as the Alternative continuity and reboot of the series, basically it's story line is an alternate retelling of ''Re: Vengeance - Silent Storm and Re: Vengeance - Blue Blood, in a more realistic, while retaining the gothic themes and dark creatures motif. This is the first game for the current generation of Consoles, featuring second time a port for the Zeo console. Summary Maintaining the tone, but changing the darker themes for a more, lighter setting, the story is an alternate retelling of the first two games. And the game consists in a Beat'em up style with elements of action games, taking control this time of more characters than the first game. To the point, the game's summary is: "A Gothic story of action and romance" A story set in the fictional Ripley City, in where the violence and corruption are the daily bread. The main crime boss Savio Edwards, had organized an event in honor to the birthday of his Daughter, Claire, however, Claire doesn't like her daddy's plans, and sets herself in a travel to stop him, alongside her friend Aiden Spencer, and her right hand-man, the mysterious Keith Laurent, however, another girl who holds an umbrella and an unusual kind of dress, called Victoria, oversees them, first sending a Teen idol and later herself. But there's a lot more than this simple story. For the extended version of the Red Moon Night, see Dreaded Princess. Characters Main cast *'Claire Edwards: '''A 19 year old marchioness who's the heir of the Martin Empire, she's a nice girl and comprehends everyone easily, she wants to marry a handsome and trustworthy man, but her current mission is saving her dad of his own ambition, for her deceased mother's sake. Her height is 170 cm (5' 7") and weights 58 kg (128 lbs). *'Keith Laurent: A Mysterious 28-year-old man, he's really cautelous and apparently knows about the history even before many of the cast were born, he's calm, corteous and only fights the strongest and not the innocents. He doesn't like guns and prefers the swords and other honorable weapons. His height is 191 cm (6' 3") and weights 85 kg (187 lbs). *'Aiden Spencer: '''She is an heir of a duchess and Claire's best friend and a 18-year-old girl, she's happy, nice and cheerful girl with everyone, and likes mysterious creatures and things. Aiden has heterochromia (Blue and Brown). Her height is 164 cm (5' 4.5") and weights 49 kg (108 lbs). *'Eirian Gallagher: 'A young and rising Idol singer who's 17 years old, he dislikes fighting women, has a big sense of justice and likes doing heroic things, is friendly, sociable and kind, sometimes foolish. Heights 176 cm (5' 9,4") and weights 57 kg (126 lbs). *'Victoria Arcos: 'A young 500+ years old vampiress who looks eighteen, and a royal from one of the highest families on the Underworld realm, she's serious, strict, and acts like a princess. Her Height is 167 cm (5' 5,8") and weights 54 kg (119 lbs). Secondary cast *'Mireya "Mateo" Bagliore: 'A woman who's disguised as a boy in order to infiltrate in the shadows of the crime world, smart, beautiful, and serious for her age, she has rare eye shape, later, joins Claire as her maid. She's 20 years old. Her height is 172 cm (5' 7,8") and weights 59 kg (130 lbs). *'Ferdinand Torres: A man who's a professional and serious chef, but outside of the post. Has a quirky personality and shares some dirty jokes with his co-workers, later became Claire's chef. He's 34 years old. Heights 180 cm (5' 11") and weights 65 kg (143 lbs). *'Raoul Giovanni: '''Raoul is a Spunky boy whose life is spent to do things related to gardens, he owns a small garden on his house, he's educated but rushes anything, later became Claire's gardener. He's 16 years old. Heights 165 cm (5' 5") and weights 55 kg (121 lbs). *'Ryōma: Ryōma is a red haired boy and one of Claire's closest allies as a footman in the manor, he likes to drink a lot and often messing up things, which ignites the ire of either Keith or Mireya. He's 21 years old, his Height is 176 cm (5' 9,4") and his weight is 65 kg (143 lbs). *'Celina: '''Celina is a little and beautiful gray haired girl, saved by Keith and adopted her as his sister, she's paraplegic and uses a wheelchair, cheerful and educated. She's 7 years old. Heights 107 cm (3' 6") and weights 27 kg (60 lbs). *'Mistral Maximova: Mistral is a young red haired girl who lives with her grandparents, however, one day her family was assaulted and killed by a Vampire, she has a rude personality. She's 11 years old. Heights 125 cm (4' 1") and weights 30 kg (66 lbs). *'Reinhard D. Heinrich: '''A Dark Ones' hunter and also a member of the church, doesn't talk too much and prefers that his weapons talk for him. He's nicknamed by the others as "Ray", apparently he's immortal judging by his talks with Keith. Heights 185 cm (6' 1") and weights 80 kg (176 lbs). *'Savio Edwards:' Claire's father and a crime lord, he treasures his daughter above anything else, however, he has dark intentions outside of his businessman persona and secrets behind Christine's death. Heights 188 cm (6' 2") and his weight is 79 kg (174 lbs). *'Domenico Lombardi:' A 27-year old bouncer who works for Savio as his bodyguard, he's solemn and obedient to his boss in any moment. He has a weapon from the Darkness and does not affect him. His height is 175 cm (5' 9") and his weight is 70 kg (154 lbs). *'Noël Armstrong: She's the owner of the "Dark Rose Garden", a popular Night Club. She knows mysteries such as Dark creatures invading the City and has an introverted personality, her age is mysterious but refers herself to 40+. Her height is 183 cm (6' 0") and her weight is 59 kg (130 lbs). *'Eric Faustus: '''Close friend of Claire's family as well as Martin Empire's House Steward who took care of Claire before the latter started her independence. He also tells to her that she resembles her mother, he's 53 years old. Heights 178 cm (5' 10") and weights 63 kg (138-139 lbs). *'Alessandro Quattrini: 'Is Keith's best friend, a 31-year old opera singer, he's more cheerful than Keith and contrasts his personality with a hot-headed attitude but is more of a brute and prefers also physical force and only has a gun for convenience. His height is 211 cm (6' 11") and weights 100 kg (220 lbs). *'Nathalie van Santen: Is a Noblewoman from an Empire called Rosanova, which is best known as an "All-Female Empire", because of all their successors were women. She's very tall for a woman, she's 22 years old. Heights 194 cm (6' 4.5") and weights 77 kg (170 lbs) *'Katarina: '''Katarina is a witch, known for being a trickster and very lazy when doing other's duties, she knows the real intentions of Vance and the identities of Keith and Alessandro. Her height is 166 cm (5' 5,4") and her weight is unknown. *'Velian Kowalewski: 'Nathalie's assistant and the most powerful member of her Imperial Guards. He's more cultured and a little more extroverted than Domenico. He's 26 years old. His Height is 180 cm (5' 11") and his weight is 71 kg (156 lbs). *'Vance Lockhart: 'Vance is a Vampire, and a member of Savio's Mafia, apparently has connections with the incident of Maximova, and wants to kill Mistral and Victoria. His height is 189 cm (6' 2,3") and his weight is 102 kg (223 lbs). *'Hell Stinger/Styx: 'The Queen of Darkness, she appears as an Purple Butterfly and her story is narrated by other dark creatures. *'Victoria's siblings: 'Strongly mentioned, but they don't appear physically in the game. Victoria refers to them as worse than any other Vampire that everyone has ever yet to know. Fictitious Voice Cast English *Claire and Nemesis (Dreaded Princess) - Carrie Keranen *Keith - Crispin Freeman *Aiden - Cherami Leigh *Eirian - Vic Mignogna *Victoria - Tara Platt *Mireya - Amanda Winn Lee *Ferdinand - Patrick Seitz *Raoul - Doug Erholtz *Ryōma - Kaiji Tang *Celina - Amber Hood *Mistral and Roxana - Stephanie Sheh *Ray - Marc Diraison *Savio - Jamieson Price *Domenico - Keith Silverstein *Noël - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Eric - Doug Stone *Alessandro - Travis Willingham *Nathalie - Lani Minella *Katarina - Sandy Fox *Velian - Lex Lang *Vance - Michael McConnohie *Vlad - Cristopher Corey Smith *Hell Stinger/Styx, Narration - Pauly-kun Japanese *Claire and Nemesis (Dreaded Princess) - Miyuki Sawashiro *Keith - Daisuke Ono *Aiden - Mariya Ise *Eirian - Tetsuya Kakihara *Victoria - Atsuko Tanaka *Mireya - Mie Sonozaki *Ferdinand - Ken Narita *Raoul - Tomokazu Seki *Ryōma - Katsuyuki Konishi *Celina - Sayuri Hara *Mistral - Kaori Fukuhara *Ray - Jurota Kosugi *Savio - Fumihiko Tachiki *Domenico - Junichi Suwabe *Noël - Akiko Kimura *Eric - Masaharu Satou *Alessandro - Hiroki Yasumoto *Nathalie - Kumiko Watanabe *Katarina - Youko Teppozuka *Velian - Hirofumi Nojima *Vance - Hiroki Tochi *Vlad - Ryou Horikawa *Roxana - Chika Sakamoto *Hell Stinger/Styx, Narration - Sumi Shimamoto and Daniel Duncan Akira Mini Games Tthere are six mini-games. *Dance: A mode in which you must follow certain commands in order to impress. Many 80's-90's genres are touched. *Karaoke: A minigame in that you should follow the commands (in the Wii U version, touch the pad screen.), sometimes, you must impress someone close. *Water Guns: This game is basically shooting water to your enemies. *Platformer fun: Play as a cartoony black cat and surpass the levels, however, you only have 10 credits at the Arcade. *Hammer fun: Get the tallest reach possible, sometimes, if you "exceed" the reach, it explodes and the people will clap of surprise. *Sword Training: Train in swordsmanship. (Applicable only for Claire, Aiden and Eirian.) Music The game's music will be Based in Jazz and Lounge music (especially, Jazz Fusion), and also classical music, the game also includes vocal songs. The Trailer Song is After Midnight from "Mystery Vinyl". Trivia *As a commemoration of the author's 10 years of writing, this title will be created with great effort. Like ''Black Strings Carnival: Last Song, The Legend of Vanessa, VSRFX Origins and Dream Revolution: Last Fire, and the upcoming Online game Project BREAK-OUT!. (Started Writing back in December 2005). *The game is set in the 90's, especifically in 1994, between January and June. And despite this, some of the places are resembling of more older years. *The game will have older and vintage things, such as Jukebox, old microphones, etc. *The Night Club will play a part in the Main Menu, especially Noël's speeches, some of them key features. *Is set in the same gothic fiction as the first two games, with a modern touch. *This is the first game rated Mature and restricted in all regions. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Action Games Category:Action Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Action games Category:Reboots Category:Work in progress Category:Single Player Category:Single player Category:Dark Fantasy Category:Horror Category:Horror Games Category:Horror games Category:Mystery Category:Gothic Fiction Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Monsters Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:Playstation 4 games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Playstation 4 Category:XBOX One Category:XBOX ONE Games Category:Xbox One games Category:XBOX One games Category:Xbox One Category:Wii U games Category:Nintendo Wii U games Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Wii U Category:Violence Category:Zeo Games Category:"M" rated Category:"M" Rated Category:"m" rated